X-men: Who new?
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Luna is a normal human or is she? She has brown hair and hazel eye's. Is crazy and proud of it. She's 14 as well! My oc fic R&R I own nothing!


**Hello again I know you all hate me but I'm posting a new story again! I know I should be up dating my other story's! Hope you like. I own nothing.**

**Ok Luna is a normal human or is she? She has brown hair and hazel eye's. Is crazy and proud of it. She's 14 as well!**

* * *

Luna was riding her dark purple bike, the song 'high way to hell' was being played on her Iphone one ear piece in her left ear and the other open to the sound of the city. Riding past the mutant school she saw a few and smiled waving at a grope that saw her they where in to much shock to wave back or anything. Unknown to Luna and the grope of kids Storm had a bit of amusement having seen this.

Chuckling Luna grinned at then one last time before leaving out of sight. She was passing an ally when.

''No someone help!'' a girl's voice, Luna stopped listening.

''Shut up!'' A low growl no doubt male hissed.

Scowling Luna made he way leaving her bike with a stranger she picked up a poll that was on the ground and saw a grown man over a girl about 7 and with closer inspection there where two other guy's holding back a boy about her age.

''Oi what's going on here?'' Questioned Luna hiding the poll behind her back, glade to see the girl hadent lost any of her clothes. The men all looked at her the little girl had tears in her eye's.

''Freak's need to know there place.'' The man holding the girl said Luna frowned.

''From what I see your the freak, doing such a thing to anyone is unforgivable.'' Luna spat raising the poll and knocking him away from the girl, and getting in front of her protectively.

''You little-'' He was cut of by me kneeing his man hood and pushing one of the guy's of the boy, he manged to shake the other.

''Come on hurry!'' said Luna picking the girl up and running he followed, Luna grabbed her bike. ''Hop on hurry.'' The little girl was now piggy backing, the boy with black hair and brown eye's got on the peg's.

She started peddling shout's where heard behind her, she didn't stop till they where in front on the mutant school.

''Why are we here?'' The boy asked not knowing where they where.

''Climb, and you hold on a bit tighter.'' The little girl nodded and tightened her grip, Luna and the boy dropped over the gate and headed to the building.

''Are we so post to be here?'' The boy asked.

''You two are, I'm the tress passer.'' Luna smiled before spotting the grope of kids she waved to earlier. ''Oi can you get these two checked up?'' Luna called they stopped walking and turned.

''What huh?'' Was the red head's intelligent response.

''Hurry pleas the kid here might be more hurt then I thought.'' Luna said noticing how pained the kid was, the brown haired girl nodded and showed the way.

They lead Luna and the boy to a lady named Jean, she was nice to them and examined the girl now known as Rosy and the boy now known as Rick and also Rosy's brother. Luna left when they where focusing on the girl knowing that Rosy would be fine. Luna was coming a round a corner when she bumped into someone.

''My bad wasn't watching where I was going!'' Luna said even though she was the only one on her ass.

''Watch it!'' A guy with black hair with blue eye's said annoyed, a balled guy in a wheal chair was next to him.

''I just apologized not happening again, how do I get out of here? I'm not a mutant just dropping of a few new one's.'' Luna said. ''I got lost.'' She added the man in the wheal chair scanned her head before smiling and telling her the right way.

''Hay you didn't give me your name!'' Rick panted having run around trying to find her.

''Luna we wont have a chance to talk any time soon so later.'' said Luna trying to get away from what might have been a mushy goodbye.

''That's it?'' Rick asked sounding a bit whinny. ''Your just going to leave after saving me and my sister?''

''Yep that's right.'' Luna stated.

''Is it because where freaks!?'' He asked making Luna turn and glare.

''Freaks who's a freak, not you and not your sister not anyone in this school! The freaks are the bastards out there who don't even know any of you and yet think they can judge! I'm leaving because I'm not a mutant and I don't have a right to be here.'' Luna said this frowning looking him in the eye.

Rick was speechless and was trying to form words.

''Thank for ruining my epic heroic exit!'' Luna stated this jokingly, Rick smiled a bit at this. ''Oh and making big seen in front of those two, one of which will be you new Head Master.'' Luna smiled at the bald man.

''Call me X this is Logan.'' Mr. X said Luna looked at Logan smirking.

''Did you start the restaurant Logan's?'' Luna couldn't help but ask he twitched. (lolzz he's old enof!)

''No i'd be rich wouldn't I?'' He snapped, Luna snickered.

''Did they take your idea?'' Luna wondered out loud making Logan twitch more, X and Rich found it amusing.

''No!'' He growled.

''No need to get snippy... The door was that way right?'' Luna said pointing behind her.

''Yes.'' Mr.X smiled amused.

''Bye.'' Luna said walking away.

* * *

Luna's prov...

I was just rounding another corner when I knocked into yet another person. I didn't fall on my ass this time but I let out an annoyed sigh.

''What is with me knocking into people today?'' I asked no one looking up to find a guy with cool glass's was the one I bumped into, I saw a gray haired lady as well.

They looked at me strangely, I sighed.''Sorry I got lost on the way out again!'' I new there was a light pink on my cheeks but didn't really care.

''Out don't you mean class?'' The lady ask I started at her before looking at her.

''Not here I just found Rick and his little sister being ganged up on, in an ally guessing they where mutant's took them here. I'm not a mutant I just did what I felt was right, the fact Rosy and Rick's screaming could be heard clearly and no one even tried to take a look make's me sick.'' I glared at thin air.

''So you just hapined to skip school?'' The lady asked not dropping it.

''I always skip unless there's a test no point of listening to the same stuff I already know. If I was a mutant I would probably have the power of knowledge there was that one time but I wouldn't really call it a super power.'' I said thoughtfully. ''Anyway care to point my out of here I really only need to find an open window then it's home free. I hate big house's like this make's me confused.''

''Well since you said that you got lost again, Cyclops here can show you the way.'' I looked at her as did Cyclops.

''Storm!'' He wined.

''Wow you have a better name then him,'' I stated pointing at Cyclops.

''Oi!'' He glared I just looked at my nails.

''I always like the name Storm, though the name is code for your powers.'' She nodded. ''Wow cool! So you control an element then?''

''Yes I can call for a storm, willingly and if I'm really mad or sad.'' I nodded under standing.

''That's under stand able, your powers are a part of you. That's what make you as you.'' I stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

''Most of the non mutant's don't like us, why do you?'' Cyclops asked thinking back to his school days before he came to where he was now.

''I can't like or hate someone I don't know, I just think people should give you guy's a brake we have murder's and rapist's and all that other stuff. Your all at least part human is not just more involved so why not treat you as human?'' I stated before my phone went of.

I looked at the screen and cringed,before looking up at them and back to the phone.

''Who is it?'' Cyclops asked.

''My mother she'll be heard from a mile even on the lowest volume!'' I cringed turning it of and taking the battery out. ''She's just going to yell at me for skipping, or something else. I'll wait till I'm out of the school she's one of the those people that hate's mutant's.'' _And me I still got that belt mark from last week._ I didn't say the last part.

''Oh ya I'm Luna by the way.''

''Hurry up.'' Cyclops said starting to walk of.

''Ok! Bye Storm maybe I'll come back.'' I called following him.

He showed me the door and I thanked him before walking to the gate. I climbed over and found my bike trashed, _shit mom's going to **kill** me_! I shuddered in anticipation of tonight's beating's. I don't even have powers but she hate's me because dad left her, I never under stood why she took it out on me. Sighing I cheeked over the bike it was totally trashed I manged to get it to a big trash can before leaving.

I opened the door wanting to get it over with, I head foot step's and found my cheek hurt by the impact from my mothers hand. I just started at her she couldn't hit vary hard so she used stuff around the house most of the time. I never lashed out since I'm a Greek Gods fan, even Hera T try to keep the peace with that one.

She started pulling me to the basement a man behind the both of us, well I never said I wouldn't fight back is she brot some guy in. I watched as he made to un do his pant's and I glared and kicked him in the soft spot.

''I don't lash out at my mother be cause I'm Greek gods fan! And I don't want Hera made at me yet!'' I stated kicking him again. ''I will keep my first time till I want to lose it.'' I stormed out not caring about mother.

I locked the door and went to sleep blood seeping out of my clothes.

**O_O~O_O~I_I~**

I woke up I frowned at all the blood, I got up not bothering to let the pain show got to start my happy-go-lucky act now or it'll never work. I got some clothes a boy's shirt and the jeans I love. I got bandage's and snuck out to shower, after the shower and cleaning my new wounds, back pack on my back I snuck into the kitchen. Grabbing the left over pizza and took the guy's motorcycle key's and the motorcycle it's self. I laughed at the yell's behind me.

I stopped at a red light, a cop next to me. I found it amusing when he did a double take. I giggled at his face he looked at his coffee and back to me, I blinked.

''Hay kid your not old enof to drive!'' He said I giggled.

''Took you long enof, mind if I rid it to school? You can follow me.'' I said but as soon as the green light was there I raced of.

I parked at the school, I yawned leaving the key. Everyone was looking at me strangely.

''What?'' I asked still sleepy.

A kid just showed me a vid of what hapined with the cop I grinned at all the grate comment's.

''Oh how got this?'' I asked grinning.

''I did.'' A voice I know said.

''Hay Rex.'' I yawned putting my home work in the basket.

''Luna stop skipping class! Even though you have the second best grade we all know your not even trying!'' Rex said I laughed.

''Your at the top what;s wrong with that? Plus I even put a little more effort into it this time.'' I stated leaving.

''Luna!'' Rex called I just kept going. ''Dame it Luna!'' he yelled after me I smirked slightly.

**_Too becontinued..._**

* * *

**XD I hope you liked! R&R**


End file.
